Bala Hunter
Bala Hunter is presently an ensign (first Naval officer rank) in United Armed Forces.Before, Bala hunter was a mercenary,a lieutenant, and a commando. This is her life and legacy that had led her to who she is today. An officer might be looked upon as a leader by his men, but can be looked upon as an inexpierenced soldier on the battle field' -''quote from Ensign Hunter '' '' '' ''Even the sun's smallest rays can penetrate through the wall of clouds'''-quote from Ensign Hunter.'' Bala was born on Concord Dawn in 25 BBY.Due to the possibility of financhial difficulties,her parents were forced to giver her up.They left her in box,in a small town,with a note saying,'Please,take care of this little girl who was,and still is,our little girl.' To this day,her biological parents havn't been identified. Two Mandolorians happened to be looking for a place to settle when they came across little Bala.They adopted her and raised her in the arts of the Mandolorian tradition.Her parents saw her grow up to be a tough woman who had become a warrior.Once Bala learned about the war against the Separtist and the Republic,she told her parents that she would go in as a mercenary and work for the Republic.With the work of pursasion,she managed to have her parents approve of her choice. START OF A MERCENARY Once Bala arrived to Corosaunt, she navigated through the towering buildings towards the Republic military office.She got out with her helmet at her side.She strode over to the office.She knocked and th Republic military official greeted her and let her inside.She then explained that she was wanting to be hired as a mercenary and work for the Republic. She gave him her back ground information,weapons,and other personal information.They then discussed work.After an hour of talking over terms,the military official said she was hired.She was then assigned to a battalion known as Titan Company. She left and met up with the battalion's officers,Commander Amadeus,Lieutenant Devis,and Lieutenant Iron. THE ASSAULT ON GAFTIKAR-PART ONE A few months after meeting up with the company's leaders, Republic generals told Titan Company that they were being sent to the planet Gafitkar,a Separtist world that is said to have a droid base getting ready to attack the rest of the world. Tittan Company then got onto the cruiser,the ''Warren.''They all got into the cruiser and made thier way towards the Separtist plantet. 'Once i settled into the cruiser's barraks, a question that had first came to my mind when i first met the battalion's men came back to me again.I went over to one of the troopers,Sergeant Stalks,and asked,'What do you plan on doing when the war is over?'' ''He looked at me for a moment with an arched eye brow.Right when i was starting to think it was a c'ruel question, esspecially for these men, he answered, '''I dont know.But even if it does,I will keep serving the Republic untill my age starts to affect my service.''-''Entry from Bala's journal. Once the cruiser's admiral,Admiral Malick, annouced that they were going to exit out of hyperspace in the next hour,Am then gathered up his men and had gotten a hologram of an aerial shot of the droid base they were being sent to.He discussed with his men the plan and started to divide groups and jobs.One platoon was to land at the southern side of the base and take out what ever targets there were siletnly.After that, they would take up positions inside the forest. Another platoon was to land at the northern side of the base.They would charge up to the base's entrance,spread out along the wall but still hide behind cover in the woods, and hold thier position there untill they signal the platoon positioned up at the hill to amush the droids from both sides of the wall.Once that has happenend,he platoon positioned at the southern side of the base would climb up the walls and go take out droids inside the base. Bala was assigned to platoon bravo,the platoon that was going to to land at the southern side of the Separtist base.She nodded and asked wat the objective was (Am said he would tell it after he was done with the plan).He said the plan was to go infiltrate and destroy the droid base,but before doing so they would capture thier data.Am then dissmissed every one and ordered them all to prepare for the assault while he discussed the plan to the LAAT pilots. Bala went to her loker and began pullling out ammo clips,grenades,bacta, and extra food provisions in case the fire fight is long and the men begin to get sick because of lack of food.As she started to finish up putting every thing in her pack,Admiral Malik annouced,''Jumping out of hyperspace.'' Bala quickend her speed getting things in her back pack.She then jumped up and sprinted for the hangar with her helmet at her side and her bag on her back.Once she got to the hangar,she searched for the familiar faces of her assigned platoon.She finally saw one of troopers,Lier,and jogged over to them.She put her helmet on her head and waited for the other platoons to arrive. About ten minutes later,platoons Alpha and Delta finally arrived to the hangar.Am wished everyone good luck on his helmet speeker and climbed into the LAAT compartment.Everyone soon started to do the same once the LAAT pilots told everyone they were ready to board. Once everyone and every thing was prepped and ready for take off,Admiral Malik's voice boomed through out the hangar. ''We are now in the planet's atmosphere.Gunship pilots,you are cleared for take off.Good luck Titan Company.'' ASSAULT ON GAFTIKAR-PART TWO:THE FIRE FIGHT Bala suddenly felt a little jerk as the gunship lifted up as it made it's way out of the cruiser's hangar.The LAAT flew out of the hangar and the crew inside the compartment veiwed the land scape as they flew over it.The land was covered in dense forests and patches of lakes.Other gunships were scattetered every where around them.Bala and the others inside the LAAT admired the veiw untill the blast of the familiar sound of cannon fire filled the air.Immediately,one of the gunships around them burst into flames and started to descend down to the surface. As the gunship's doors slid closed, the pilot's voice broke out inside the compartment, ''Ugh,those droids caught sight of us from below.Good thing no fighters are out here.If things get too rough,I'll open the hatch and you all will have to parachute to the surface and make your way to the southern side of that base.You all understand? ''Acknowledged,pilot.We'll keep that in mind.'' Bala and others around her began grabbing thier parachute packs and shouldering them on to thier backs as the sounds of cannon fire blasted outside.She looked around herself and noticed one of the men looking down.Behind his helmet,a tiny droplet of water, that could have only been a tear, dropped and slid down his armour.She walked over to him and tapped him on the shouler.Hey,trooper.Clear your head.You got some thing on your chest?'' He looked at her and nodded. 'My brothers were on that ship.One of them was Cord.He and I were in the same batch back on Kamino,and he had even saved my life on Geonosis.I had swore I would repay him one day,but now I won't even be able to talk to him in the barracks.' Bala could only manage a nod.She couldn't bring her self to become sentimental in a time like this,otherwise she woud be endangering her life and those around her because of those thoughts.'I know it's hard to let go when it comes to the death of those you care about'',' Bala manged to say,''but right now we gotta keep our minds to the task and win this war for the brothers who died fighting. Right,'' he replied.'' She nodded and walked back to her spot inside the cramped space in the LAAT compartment.The gunship shuddered as the cannon fire continued in the air.Landing zone in bound, annouced the pilot.'Get ready to jump, lads. ''Roger that,'' Everyone started to put thier parachute packs up and began getting thier weapons and supplies out.The click of weapons being checked went through out the gunship.Bala had gotten her pack back out that was filled with extra ammo clips and medical supplies.She picked up her twin blasters from thier shealthes and checked them.Suddenly, a red light beamed inside the LAAT;the signal that the gunship was landing. Everyone began getting on either side of the comparment and readied their weapons.It was so quiet,that all every one could hear was each other's breathing and the sound of the gunship landing.The light inside the gunship changed green,and the gunship's hatches slid open,revealing the battlefield that awaited them. * * * Once the hatches slid opened,blaster fire was every where.They leaped out of the LAAT and dove for any source of cover.Bala raced towards a tree and crouched behind it.Blaster fire shot from every direction.Troopers laid sparwled out on the ground, motionless.Others were crouched down liker her and fired in the direction the blaster fire was coming from.She looked towards the direction of the base and saw nothing but other trees.A blster bolt shot out and missed her helmet only by a centimeter.She dodged and began firing with her twin blasters. A large explosion sounded from some where and banged through out their location.Bala looked and saw that an LAAT had been hit in the air.....And was going to crash land right on thier position ''SPREAD OUT AND FIND COVER!Bala yelled though her helmet. Everyone scattered and tried to get as far away from the crashing LAAT as possible.Bala sprinted for a tree and dove for cover.She looked and saw the LAAT hit the ground with a deafening '' BOOM.''The ground shook and pieces of the gun ship flew in all directions. Bala got back up and sprinted farther down towards the droid base.A peice of the gun ship landed right behind her,causing her to fall on the ground.Her ears were left ringing.She had gotten back up and ran for cover.Blaster fire still continously fired from every direction.She fired back from behind a tree.She went behind the tree and looked around herself. The remains of the LAAT littered all around the forest,with sparks clinging to them.Patches of fire laid burning,making the trees look like torches in the afternoon light.She looked down on the ground and saw troopers laid sprawled on the ground,motionless.Others were skattered around the woods,firing back at the droids. Static suddenly cackled inside Bala's helmet.Am's voice began pouring through her com,sounding pained and hoarse.Bala,this Commander Amadeus.Half of Platoon Alpha's gunships were taken out during the fight up there.Our troops are being pinned down at the moment.Respond.'' Bala sighed with relief before replying to the the message.Troops.Alive.''She said the words three times over in her head to reassure herself that this battle was not lost. ''Bala here,commander.Our troops are pinned down as well by heavy blaster fire.We have extensive causualties.We are skattered every where.Im afraid its going to take us longer then we had hopeed for us to reach that wall.' 'Copy that.Tell every one to regroup and and charge to the walls',Am said. 'Roger,'' Bala was just about to comm everybody on her helmet when a ''BOOM '' caused her to go air borne.She flew through the trees and hit with a hard ''THUD ''on the ground.Then everything went dark. ASSAULT ON GAFTIKAR PART THREE:THE SIEGE When Bala woke up,she was on her back,looking up at the trees.Her shoulder was throbbing with pain.The sound of blaster fire went off along with the shouts of orders.Her vision was hazy for a moment,then began to clear.Her head felt as if some one had thrown her up against the wall several times.She shook it off and sat up.Her shoulder immediately electrified with pain. She gritted her teeth and did her best to ignore it.Her helmet was left sitting beside her.A trooper jogged over and crouched beside her.Take it easy,he said. ''The bacta is going to take a little bit to heal that shoulder of yours.' Blaster fire continued to ring out in every direction.Her brain and muscles screamed GET UP!GET UP AND FIGHT! She controlled her nerves and asked,'How long have I been out?' '' 'About four hours.Sergeant Stalks managed to carry you to shelter before the tanks started to fire on our position.We were able to take them out. At the moment we're pinned down by droids.Almost to the wall.'' Bala only nodded when in her mind she picutred every one having to get to cover while she laid there doing nothing.The very thought made her want to crawl under a rock and cry in shame.Lazy ''chakkare,she scolded herself. The Titan Company corps man jogged back to the front in search of other injured that were in need of medical assistace.She sat there against a tree and was forced to listen to the sounds of combat that sounded from all around her.She looked down at her red Mandolorian armour.It was covered with dirt and grime and was scorched by blaster fire.She smiled. ''My first battle scars. The throbbing of pain in her shoulder began to go down a little.Bala reached for her helmet and slid it over her head and grabbed her twin pistols.She got got up and sprinted for the the front line.Trees were knocked over and patches of fire laid all around them.Blaster fire continouly banged through out the forest.It was exacly how Bala saw it before she had gone unconscious. Once she made it,she saw that the wall laid just one hundred meters from thier position.She looked up at the wall and saw turrents placed there,raining blaster fire down onto the forest floor.Then droids laid in front of her.All held thier ground and fired at Titan Company.She un shouldered her bg from her back,amazed that it was still there, and brought out a spare magazine and a couple of grenades.She loaded the magazine into her twin blasters and fired at the droids that laid in fornt of her.She grabbed a grenade and threw it.It hit and brought down one fourth of the droid wave,creating a crater between thier ranks. At that point,the droids were forced to fall back a few feet.Titan Company took the oppurtunity and charged towards the droids.Bala grabbed another grenade and threw it as she charged with the others.The explosion created yet another crater and took out a chunck of thier force.Blaster fire came from the droid flanks and began to make them fall back and give up even more ground.Eventually,they were only meters away from the wall.One by one, the final wave to protect the Separtist base was elminated. Bala commed Am and annouced,'Commander,we have reached the wall.Repeat,we have reached the wall.Do you copy?' Static cakcled in reply for a few moments.Instead of Am replying it was Devis's voice that filled her helmet.'Commander got hit hard by a grenade.He's getting worked on right now.We are about two hundred meters away from the other side of you.You'll have to scale the wall by your selves im afraid'.' 'Got it'.'' Everyone then prepared to scale the wall.One by one,all five cables connected to the wall.They then all then began climbing up the base.As Bala climbed,she realized that she was exhausted like those around her.She never felt so tired because of grief and physical pain in her life.She shook it off and pressed herself harder as she climbed the wall. They then finnaly reached the top and then began setting up positions to cover those those that were making their way up behind them.The inside of the droid base was massive.Tanks and droids formed ranks.A control center was placed right below them.A tower laid to one side of the base next to what must have been thier landing zone.Cannons formed up along the top of the walls. About a spit second of rest was all Bala got before the army of droids spotted them and started to fire at them.Blaster fire went through the air once again.Bala fired back with her twin pistols.Fortunately,because they were up on the wall, it was harder for the droids to hit them all acurately.Bala picked up one of the last grenades and threw it.The greaade exploded and took out half of the droids below.Titan Company then began to go down from the wall and into the base. They all took up positions and fired at the droids.As Bala fired her twin pistols,she spotted the command center;it laid right beside the wave of droids.A plan began to form in her mind.She then spoke to every one on her helmet speeker.'Troopers,cover me!' She jumped up and bolted for the command center. * * * Bala never ran so fast in her life. But to her,every thing was going in slow motion.The droids fired at her,having thier blaster fire miss her helmet by only an inch from her helmet.She summoned every sappling of her strenghth to make herslef go faster.After what seemed like hours,Bala reached the command center. She looked around at all the consoles,looking for the Separtist data with her head down.She found it aand took the data chip and slipped it into one of her pockets.She got back up on her feet and fired her twin blasters back at the droids.The droids were then picked off one by one untill none were left standing Category:UAF United Armed Forces Category:Trooper Category:Female Characters Category:CWA military squads Category:Commando Category:Commander Category:Solid Soldier